Pleasure And Pain
by NissouGates
Summary: Bratt. Les personnages existent vraiment mais ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas. L'histoire est totalement fictive. Je ne suis pas douée pour les résumés alors venez lire et jugez par vous-même. -SLASH-
1. Chapter 1

**Brian POV.**

Une coupe de champagne à la main, je les regardai danser sur la piste depuis un moment qui me parut une éternité. J'étais incroyablement jaloux de cette magnifique femme blonde qui dansait avec lui. Cette fille, c'était Valary, la sublime femme de l'homme de mes rêves: Matthew Charles Sanders, Matt, ou . Ils avaient l'air de nager dans un bonheur si parfait, d'être tant amoureux l'un de l'autre que ça m'en donnait la nausée. Ils se frottaient l'un à l'autre sans aucune pudeur, se susurraient des mots doux et mielleux au creux de l'oreille...

J'adorais Val, c'était une fille fantastique, gentille, attentionnée, aimante... Mais à cet instant précis, je n'avais qu'une envie: sortir prendre l'air, fumer une clope, me détendre, à défaut de trouver le courage pour la tirer des bras de l'homme que j'aimais. A vrai dire, j'aurais pu faire n'importe quoi pourvu que je n'ai plus cette vision d'amour si parfaitement écœurante à quelques mètres en face de moi.

Je posai ma coupe vide sur le comptoir d'un geste rageur et quittai la boîte de nuit dans laquelle nous nous trouvions. Je fis rapidement le tour de la boite à la recherche de l'endroit où fumer en paix et je croisai Zacky, le talentueux guitariste rythmique de mon groupe et aussi mon meilleur ami, assit sur une marche d'escalier une bouteille de Vodka entamée posée à ses pieds, en train de fumer une cigarette en regardant les vagues au loin.

"Yo Brian! Toi aussi tu te faisais chier?" J'acquiesçai silencieusement en m'installant à ses côtés. Il me tendit son paquet de cigarettes et j'en acceptai une avec grand plaisir.

Il me tendit aussi son briquet et après quelques essais, je réussis à enflammer l'extrémité de ma cigarette et je lui demandai alors que je tirais la délicieuse première bouffée: "Pas envie d'en parler, hein?".

Il me répondit par un "non" de la tête. Je ne cherchai même pas à aller plus loin dans la discussion. Après tout, nous étions tous les deux dans la même galère direction: l'enfer. Il était le seul à avoir connaissances de mes sentiments pour Matt, le seul à savoir que moi, Brian Haner Jr, j'étais gay.

Nous restâmes une demie heure, assis comme des clochards sur le muret surplombant le bord de mer, sans dire un mot, à fumer clope sur clope et à descendre consciencieusement la bouteille de vodka qui ne fit pas long feu. Quand Matt, Val, Johnny et sa copine Lacey sortirent enfin de la boite de nuit, ils nous appelèrent un moment mais d'un commun accord, nous fîmes mine de ne rien entendre.

« Alors, qu'est-ce que vous faites là les gars?" nous demanda Matt en se penchant vers nous.

Rien, on attendait que la petite bande de tourtereaux finisse de roucouler..." soupira Zack en me tendant la dernière goutte de vodka.

Ok! Bah... Rentrons à la maison alors ! Dit Lacey d'un air enjoué, toujours avec ce même sourire dont elle ne se départait jamais.

Je me levai à la recherche de mes clés de voiture tandis que Zacky faisait de même mais Matt attrapa nos mains d'un air paternel et autoritaire

Vous croyez que je ne vous ai pas vu picoler comme des trous toute la soirée? Je ne vais pas vous laisser rentrer chez vous comme ça!

Mais Matt on est ...

Vos gueules, vous venez dormir à la maison. Hein Val? »

L'adorable pimbêche acquiesça et Matt nous attrapa tous les deux comme des enfants par le poignet et nous tira vers sa voiture. Nous eûmes à peine le temps de dire au revoir à Johnny et sa petite amie que Matt nous avais déjà enfermé à l'arrière de sa voiture en nous menaçant de nous tuer si on osait vomir sur ses sièges.

Arrivé chez Matt, environ trente minutes plus tard, j'allais fouiller dans le dressing room de la chambre d'amis où je laissais toujours quelques vêtements en cas d'imprévu, prendre un short de bain.

Comme je n'en trouvais pas, j'allais en piquer un dans la chambre de Matt, priant pour qu'il ne le remarque pas. Je l'enfilai rapidement et décidai d'aller faire un petit tour dans le confortable jacuzzi.

J'attrapai une bouteille de Jack sous l'œil amusé de Matt et Zacky affalés dans le divan à se raconter des blagues douteuses et en profitai pour attraper mon paquet de cigarettes, ne changeons par les bonnes habitudes, puis finis par entrer dans le jacuzzi, frissonnant légèrement à cause du choc thermique. Le frétillement des bulles contre ma peau nue était si bon que j'en fermai les yeux, profitant quelques instants de la chaleur de l'eau et de la volupté du calme alentour.

Soudain, mon instant de plénitude fut interrompu par un corps s'installant dans l'eau à mes côtés.

De surprise, j'ouvris brusquement les yeux, et faillis m'étouffer avec ma propre salive en voyant que la personne qui s'était glissée à mes côtés était Matt. Il avait bien sûr le droit de profiter de son jacuzzi mais si possible … QUAND JE N'Y ETAIS PAS!

Une quantité folle d'images défilèrent dans ma tête, des images que j'aurais préféré voir à un autre moment, et dans un autre endroit et si possible le plus loin possible de l'homme que j'aimais.

Je fermai les paupières une milliseconde mais ce fut bien suffisant pour imaginer Matt en train de se glisser près de moi, coller sa peau nue, tatouée et humide contre la mienne, me susurrer tout d'abord des mots doux à l'oreille, pour enfin me mordiller le lobe tout en me chuchotant des idées malsaines et tordues de choses qu'il voudrait faire avec mon corps et les lèvres dans les secondes qui suivaient.

Il tenait aussi ma tête avec sa main droite, comme pour retenir sa proie et commençait à parsemer mon cou de baisers, de petites morsures et de temps à autre, apposant la marque de sa luxure: de sublimes suçons sur ma peau fragile. Tout à coup, sa main gauche disparaissait sous les flots et il se saisissait ma virilité déjà bien eveillée dans mon short dans mon short de bain, titillant tout d'abord l'extrémité du bout de son pouce pour enfin faire passer sa main chaude et rassurante sur toute la longueur de mon sexe, alternant mouvements lents et amples, puis de plus rapides va-et-vient précis.

« Brian! M'interpella Matt en secouant sa main devant mes yeux. Ca va bien?

Le retour à la réalité fut brutal. J'étais presque sonné de ce rêve démentiel qui s'était insinué dans mon esprit en quelques secondes et avait réussi à me donner une conséquente érection que je n'étais pas sur de pouvoir camoufler dans cette eau si claire. Je pris une gorgée de Jack Daniels pour chasser tous mes « mauvais » rêves avant qu'ils n'aillent plus loin...

Il haussa un sourcil interrogateur et tendit ensuite la main pour intercepter la bouteille de Jack que j'aller porter à mes lèvres.

- Héhé …

- Mais rends moi ça, c'est MA bouteille! Répondis-je, agacé.

- Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, tu es ici chez moi… Donc, cette bouteille m'appartient… Dit-il malicieusement, en la portant à son tour à ses lèvres sans détacher son regard du mien.

- Oh, et ce short m'appartient aussi... Ajouta-t-il, en baissant la voix cette fois-ci.

Je devais surement rêver ou être bourré pour voir des allusions sexuelles là où il n'y avait en fait que l'humour douteux de mon ami. Plus hétéro que Matt, il n'y avait sans doute pas. Mais ça ne me coutait rien de rentrer dans son « jeu » pour voir ce qui se passera…

Ah ouais? Pas faux… Tu voudrais que je l'enlève peut-être? »

Mmm... Peut-être. Me susurra-t-il à l'oreille d'une voix dans laquelle je crus percevoir une pointe de désir.

Wow. Mon esprit embrumé me jouait des tours, pas d'autres solutions que celle-là. Et puis, de toute façon, même si ses avances se révélaient être « vraies » rien me disait qu'au réveil, si bien sûr il se passait quelque chose, il ne le regretterait pas.

La part de mon âme encore honnête me hurlait que je ne pouvais pas faire cela à Val, mais d'un certain côté, elle n'était pas là, ne surveillait pas son mec qui me faisait d'indécentes avances et surtout, avait un sommeil de plomb…

Je devrais tenter ma chance avant de peut être le regretter…

Et Val, tu en fais quoi? Dis-je hypocritement, avec de plus en plus de mal à me retenir de lui sauter au cou.

Val dort à poings fermés, Zacky aussi... La maison est grande, tu es aussi saoul que moi… Allez, décoince-toi un peu… Me répondit-il en me mordillant le lobe de l'oreille.

Ma bouche s'était ouverte sous le choc. Matt était complètement inconscient ! Il était prêt à foutre en l'air sa vie avec Val pour un coup d'une nuit… Mais j'allais saisir la chance que le destin m'offrait.

D'un mouvement souple, je m'assis sur les genoux de Matt, toujours dans l'eau, enroulai mes bras autour de son cou et l'embrassai de toute mon âme… Comme si ma vie en dépendait, mon rêve devenait réalité. Une réalité éphémère, mais une réalité quand même.

Je me séparai de lui quelques secondes plus tard, à contrecœur. J'avais la tête qui tournait et dus respirer une grosse bouffée d'air frais pour me remettre les idées en place. Mais j'eus à peine le temps d'expirer que Matt reprit possession de ma bouche sauvagement, enfouissant ses doigts dans mes cheveux, cherchant désespérément quelque chose à quoi s'accrocher, pendant que je me collais encore plus à lui, créant une friction entre nos deux sexes. Il gémit de plaisir, me rendant encore plus dur que je ne l'étais déjà, et lâcha ma bouche pour me dire, à bout de souffle:

- On ne peut pas faire ça ici, suis-moi. Il m'entraîna donc au studio. Une fois la porte fermée derrière lui, il me plaqua contre celle-ci, et colla son front au mien pour m'avouer :

Brian, j'ai rêvé de ce moment depuis tellement longtemps...

Moi aussi Matt je... »

Je n'eus le temps de finir ma phrase qu'il avait déjà pris possession de ma lèvre inférieure entre ses dents. Il la suça, la mordilla, me faisant gémir de plus en plus fort à chaque contact. J'en voulais plus, toujours plus... Ma main descendit vers son entrejambe, caressant au passage ses puissants pectoraux qui m'ont tant fait rêver.

Je commençait d'abord à masser la bosse qui s'était formée à travers son short de bain, le faisant haleter de plus en plus fort, puis d'un mouvement habile, ma main se faufila sous le tissu et je pris en main son érection déjà conséquente...


	2. Chapter 2

**Matt POV**

Je n'en revenais toujours pas. Ce qui était en train de se passer me semblait tellement irréel ... J'avais rêvé ce son corps depuis tellement longtemps que je me demandai à présent pourquoi m'étais-je donc marié alors que je désirais le corps de mon meilleur ami.

Eh bien, tout laissait à penser que j'étais bisexuel et mon amour pour Val n'avait absolument rien à voir, elle était la femme de ma vie et je l'aimais tellement, plus que tout au monde …

J'en conclus que l'attirance que j'avais pour Brian était seulement purement sexuelle mais je crus voir dans ses yeux une lueur bien plus ardente, bien plus puissante, destructrice. Il m'aime.

Je fus rapidement ramené à la réalité quand je sentis sa main se faufiler sous mon short et prendre mon sexe en main. Instantanément, je ne répondais plus de rien, le plaisir me rendait fou, je ne voulais qu'une chose: « Brian, suce-moi. »

Il ne se fit pas prier et me retira mon short, puis mon boxer, qu'il fit valser à l'autre bout de la pièce. Une fois nu devant lui, il se mordit la lèvre inférieure en gémissant et ne perdit pas une seconde de plus pour se déshabiller lui aussi. Une fois nos deux corps nus, il me plaqua contre le mur froid, se mit en face de mon érection tandis qu'un sourire carnassier se dessinait sur ses lèvres fines.

Du bout de la langue, il chatouilla l'extrémité de ma virilité avant de me prendre dans sa bouche d'un trait. Mes yeux se fermèrent sous le soudain afflux de plaisir qui remontait mon bas ventre et se répandait comme une trainée de poudre dans mon sang ardent. Il accélérait peu à peu la cadence, tout en jouant avec ses longs doigts à la base et je me sentais perdre pied quand je le repoussai doucement : « Pourquoi? » me dit-il étonné, en levant un sourcil mais sans abandonner son éternel sourire en coin.

Je le pris par la main pour le redresser et l'attirai sur un des larges canapés au fond du studio puis l'allongeai sur celui-ci. Il comprit instantanément mes intentions et écarta les cuisses.

Il suçota ses longs doigts puis commença à se préparer pour la suite. De délicieux soupirs langoureux s'échappaient de ses lèvres parfaites et il frissonna de plaisir quand j'ajoutais l'un de mes doigts en lui, rejoignant les deux autres. Légèrement penché sur lui, je pouvais lire comme un livre ouvert dans ses magnifiques yeux chocolat, ce qui fit manquer un battement à mon cœur.

Brian était magnifique. Soudain, il m'indiqua d'un fiévreux mouvement de hanche qu'il était prêt pour la suite. Je positionnai donc l'extrémité de mon sexe contre son entrée.

« Tu es sûr que …

- Je n'ai jamais été aussi sûr que maintenant. Vas-y.

Je m'enfonçai aussi doucement que possible dans son intimité infernale. C'était tellement chaud et étroit que je faillis venir sur le coup.

Arrivé à la moitié, je levais les yeux pour regarder Brian qui serrait les dents et se mordillait la lèvre.

- Ca va Brian ? Demandai-je, inquiet de voir son visage aussi crispé.

- Oui, ça va, ça fait toujours un peu mal au début, surtout vu que tu es assez … imposant. Ne t'inquiète pas, je te dirais si ça ne va pas. Vas-y continue.

Rassuré par ce que venait de me dire Brian, je continuai à avancer précautionneusement les hanches jusqu'à m'être avoir pénétré entièrement en lui. Je restai quelques secondes sans bouger, attendant patiemment que sa respiration ralentisse et qu'il s'habitue à ma présence en lui. Il me donna le feu vert d'un discret hochement de tête.

J'entamai alors un mouvement de va-et-vient assez lents pour que Brian s'habitue peu à peu mais ce ne fut rapidement plus suffisant. Il m'implora donc d'accélérer la cadence ce que je fis avec un plaisir non dissimulé. Je commençai vraiment à prendre mon pied dans son antre infernalement délicieuse. Soudain, le guitariste poussa un cri guttural que je m'empressai d'étouffer avec un fiévreux baiser.

Je venais donc de trouver sa prostate … Intéressant …

- Oh, oui, putain, Matt! S'exclama-t-il encore quand je rentrais de nouveau en contact avec sa prostate, tout en plantant ses ongles dans le tissu du canapé.

Le timbre de sa voix, rendue plus grave par le désir me fit frissonner sans retenue. Mes mouvements de hanche se firent de plus en plus anarchique de part la fatigue et l'immense vague de plaisir qui prenait possession de mon corps. Je butais encore plus profondément, ce qui le fit gémir d'autant plus fort. Sentant mon orgasme venir et voulant précipiter le sien, je me saisis de son sexe tendu et imprimai de légers mouvements en rythme avec mes pénétrations.

Un instant après, il jouit sur nos deux torses collés et dans ma main chaude et accueillante. Ses muscles intimes se contractèrent violemment sur ma virilité et je n'eus besoin que d'un petit aller-retour supplémentaire pour atteindre moi aussi le paroxysme du plaisir et éjaculer au fin fond de ses entrailles. Avant de m'écrouler sur lui, vidé de toutes mes forces, je pris un kleenex, posé sur la table basse à côté de moi pour essuyer le sperme de Brian sur mon torse avant de m'allonger sur ce dernier avec autant de douceur que je pouvais, encore tremblant de l'orgasme qui venait de me submerger.

Je restai ainsi pendant un moment puis sortis précautionneusement de son corps, m'allongeant sur son torse finement musclé. Quelques minutes plus tard, je reprenais toujours ma respiration, lorsque je sentis la main de Brian entre nous, remonter le long de ma cuisse, et saisir ma verge. Surpris par un tel geste, je ne pus rien faire quand il décida d'inverser les positions et de se retrouver allongé sur moi. Une fois en place, il me regarda, et dit malicieusement:

- Maintenant, c'est moi le chef, et tu vas devoir obéir à mes ordres, Matthew Charles Sanders.

- Hmmmmm … Et sinon, qu'est-ce qui va m'arriver ? Demandai-je d'une voix faussement naïve. Il réfléchit un instant et me dit dans le creux de l'oreille :

- Il risquerait de d'arriver plein de vilaines choses … Décidé à m'obéir alors ?

J'acquiesçai légèrement tout en me léchant les lèvres et il continua d'une voix transformée par le désir :

- Tu viens de me faire jouir et pourtant, je suis de nouveau en train de bander. Tu me rends tellement dur … Suce-moi maintenant Matt, je rêve de ce moment depuis tellement longtemps.

A peine surpris par la demande directe de mon ami, je ne me fis pas prier et m'agenouillai par terre, avant de prendre le sexe Brian dans ma bouche, le suçant goulument, tout en massant ses testicules du bout des doigts. Il gémissait, glissait des doigts dans mes cheveux tout en me suppliant d'aller plus vite et de l'avaler plus profondément.

Il appréciait visiblement beaucoup ce que je lui faisais et cela ne fit qu'accentuer le gonflement de mon entrejambe. Il vint dans ma bouche dans un râle de plaisir non retenu, et j'avalais sa semence comme s'il s'agissait d'une sucrerie exquise. Je me redressai, m'assis sur ses genoux et l'embrassai passionnément, lui laissant le plaisir de déguster le gout de son propre sperme sur mes lèvres charnues.

Il rompit soudain le baiser pour gémir tout contre mes lèvres et me murmurer:

- Profite de cette nuit avec moi pour assouvir tes désirs ... Je suis entièrement tien ce soir...

Je ne pus retenir un gémissement et Brian se mit à califourchon sur moi et me regarda dans les yeux :

- Ça va faire mal, mais c'est normal. Tu t'y habitueras après.

Je le regardais, pas très rassuré, me rappelant de la tête qu'il faisait tout à l'heure, il vit mon inquiétude et me dis:

- Je t'assure, je ferais tout pour que tu souffre le moins possible. On va y aller doucement.

J'écartais les cuisses pour que Brian puisse se positionner entre celles-ci, et sentis une brûlure atroce lorsque Brian commença à me pénétrer. Je le suppliai de sortir, ce qu'il ne fit pas.

- Il faut que tu t'y habitues, sinon tu vas avoir encore plus mal.

Je me contenais, tandis que Brian me pénétrait un peu plus, jusqu'à être entièrement en moi. J'avais mal, et du revers de la main, j'essuyais les quelques gouttes de sueur qui commençaient à perler sur mon front. Une fois la douleur "dissipée" j'autorisai Brian à entamer ses va-et-vient, lents, puis devenant de plus en plus rapides tandis qu'il gémissait:

- Putain , Matt, t'es tellement sérré et chaud, mmh.

Après quelques minutes, je sentais que Brian était de plus en plus proche de l'orgasme, il saisit de ma verge et commença à la branler au rythme de ses coups de hanches, pour venir quelques secondes après, je le suivit, ne pouvant plus tenir. L'orgasme était foudroyant, et il me fallut plusieurs minutes pour m'en remettre. Je n'en revenais pas, c'était complètement différent avec Val, pas aussi intense... J'allais m'endormir, mais Brian, qui était sur moi se leva difficilement avant de me dire :

- On ferait mieux de retourner en haut ...

J'avais complètement oublié, et il avait raison. En m'habillant lentement, je nettoyais et rangeais à peu près le studio avec l'aide de Brian et une fois la porte du studio fermée derrière nous, il se tourna vers moi pour me dire :

- Matt... C'était vraiment, j'ai même pas les mots. Je n'ai jamais vécu une nuit aussi intense, je... Merci.

Je lui lançais un sourire et un clin d'œil, ne voulant pas lui avouer, et m'avouer à moi même que c'était probablement la meilleure baise de ma vie.

Je l'embrassai passionnément avant de repartir de mon côté, des images de notre nuit plein la tête...


	3. Chapter 3

**Brian POV**

Je tournais en rond, seul, dans le lit de la chambre d'amis. J'avais mis beaucoup de temps à m'endormir après ce qui s'était passé cette nuit.

Ce dont j'avais le plus peur, c'était que Matt m'évite, ou m'ignore... C'était que qui m'avait tenu éveillé. Mais je me suis finalement dit que je verrais ça le matin, et que je devais plûtot me reposer.

Mauvaise idée, à peine mes yeux fermés, je revis de Matt me prendre sauvagement sur un des canapés du studio, mais je réussis néanmoins à m'endormir après un certain temps.

Maintenant j'étais là, allongé sur ce lit, et je n'avais pas envie de me lever. Pas parce que j'étais fatigué mais plutôt parce que j'avais peur de l'attitude que Matt adopterait envers moi.

Je pris mon courage à deux mains et me levais pour aller dans la salle de bain. Après une douche très rapide, j'allais m'habiller. Un jean noir, et un t-shirt blanc en col V avec des Converse noires feront l'affaire. J'allais ouvrir la porte de ma chambre lorsque Val l'ouvrit avant moi:

« Ah! Tu es déjà debout et habillé? Génial. Viens, le petit déjeuner est prêt, tout le monde est en bas. Me dit-elle avec un sourire. Si seulement elle savait... Je la suivis dans les escaliers, tout en regardant mon téléphone ...

- Ah, mec t'es enfin là! Me cria Zacky.

Je détachais mon regard de mon BlackBerry et lui fit un sourire, tout en m'asseyant. En face de Matt. J'ignorai cette "coïncidence" et me servit un café, des frites et deux tranches de bacon, je pris une gorgée de café, et sentis tout à coup quelque chose titiller mon entrejambe. Je m'étouffais.

- Brian, eh ça va mec? Me lança Jimmy en me tapant dans le dos.

- Ouais, ouais, je me suis juste... Étouffé.

Matt se retenait de rire et continuait de manger sa saucisse. Et très... Sensuellement.

Alors il voulait jouer.

Je lui caressais l'entrejambe avec mon pied, et il redevint tout de suite très sérieux, avant de me lancer un sourire malicieux et de me faire la même chose...

Personne ne remarquait rien, et je trouvais ça plutôt bizarre. À part Zack qui rigolait dans sa barbe. Ah je l'avais presque oublié lui...

Val avait fini de boire son café et se leva pour aller mettre sa tasse dans la machine.

- Bon moi je vais m'habiller, Matt, Zacky, Jimmy, Johnny, vous devriez en faire autant.

Tout le monde se leva, sauf Matt.

- J'arrive mon coeur.

Je levai les yeux au ciel.

Matt était tellement prêt maintenant que je sentais son souffle chaud sur mon visage.

- Brian.

Aucun son ne voulait sortir de ma bouche...

- Brian?

Je pris mon courage à deux mains, raclai ma gorge et enchaînai à toute vitesse.

- Matt... Écoutes je comprend si tu regrettes et je suis désolé tu sais, mais c'est pas de ma faute puis j'te signale que c'est toi qui m'as ...

Je n'eus pas le temps de finir ma phrase que Matt m'embrassa. Un baiser doux, mais à la fois passionné et je faillis m'évanouir de bonheur.

À bout de souffle, Matt mit fin au baiser. Je repris mes esprits, et réalisais ce qui venait de se passer …

Mais... Matt, mais t'es fou ou quoi ! Chuchotais-je. Et si Val nous avait vu, hein ? Ou Zacky, Jimmy ou même Johnny ! T'as perdu la tête ?

Il se mit à rire de longues secondes et remonta les escaliers, toujours en rigolant, me laissant là, comme un con.

Frustré et énervé, je partis fumer une clope sur la véranda …

- Brian t'es oùùùùù ? Appela Val dans tout l'appartement.

- Là. Me contentai-je de répondre, plus froidement que je ne l'aurais voulu, en rentrant à l'intérieur.

- C'est bon on peut y aller. »

Une fois après être passés chercher Lacey et Leana, les copines de Johnny et Jimmy, Matt se gara sur le parking de la plage et nous fit signe de descendre.

_Alors, alors… Prêts pour une petite balade ?_


	4. Chapter 4

**Matt POV**

Je marchais dans le sable chaud, la main de Valary dans la mienne. Mais je ne faisais que de le regarder, ce dont ma femme ne semblait pas s'apercevoir. Brian m'obsédait.

Chaque fois que je fermais les yeux, je le voyait. Chaque fois que je touchais, ou bien que j'embrassais Val, je pensais à lui. J'avais besoin de Brian. De son corps contre le mien, de son souffle doux et chaud contre mes lèvres. Il fallait que je l'admette, j'aimais Brian, tellement que j'en oubliais presque Val, la magnifique femme avec qui j'étais mariée depuis presque 2 ans.

Je ne peux pas l'éviter, même si j'essaye, je le fréquente tous les jours, et je ne peux pas l'éviter non plus pour la simple et bonne raison que je n'en avais pas le courage.

Je décidais donc d'aller lui parler, n'étant pas vraiment sûr moi-même de ce que j'allais lui dire.

Je le trouvais en train de rigoler avec Zacky, sur des blagues plus salaces les unes que les autres, ce qui me fit sourire, mais en même temps me rendait jaloux…

« Brian, je peux te parler ? lui dis-je.

- Sûr. Zack tu peux nous laisser seuls s'il te plait ?

Zack nous fit un clin d'œil et alla rejoindre Valary. Nous étions enfin tranquilles. Je me lançai :

- C'était vraiment … Incroyable hier soir.

- Oui, ça l'était, me répondit-il, toujours avec son sourire en coin.

- Je me demandais si …

- Si on pouvait recommencer, mais juste pour le cul ? Je vois où tu veux en venir, j'y ai pensé aussi.

- Sorte de « sex friends » … Alors ?

- Très tentant … Je marche, mais …

- Putain il fait drôlement chaud ici vous ne trouvez pas ? Balança Zacky en rigolant. Moi j'vais me baigner, ça vous tente ?

Tout le monde refusa gentiment l'invitation, préférant profiter du soleil pour bronzer un peu. Zacky abandonna donc son idée, ne voulant pas se retrouver seul à se les geler.

Une fois installé confortablement sur le sable, les yeux fermés, l'ombre de quelqu'un vint cacher le soleil et je priai pour qu'en ouvrant les yeux, Brian soit en face de moi. Bingo ! Il vint s'installer à côté de moi sur le sable et je jetai un coup d'œil du côté de Val, qui papotait avec Leana. Elle me sourit et je fis de même, avant de me laisser tomber mollement sur le sable, à côté de mon amant.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Brian se mit à me chuchoter à l'oreille :

- Putain j'ai envie de toi.

Le désir dans sa voix me rendit instantanément dur, très dur.

- Arrête, ne me dis pas des choses comme ça ici, je ne vais pas pouvoir me retenir … Lui dis-je, suppliant.

- Alors ne te retiens pas, répondit-il du tac au tac.

- Si tu savais ce que j'ai envie de te faire …

- J'ai hâte de rentrer, me dit-il en me faisant un de ses clins d'œil.

Le reste de l'après-midi se passa bien, et tout le monde était de bonne humeur. Nous étions maintenant sur le chemin de la maison et je me demandais vraiment ce que Brian avait en tête …


	5. Chapter 5

**Brian POV**

J'allais profiter du temps dont nous disposions pour nous préparer pour enfermer Matt dans la grande salle de bains à l'étage, celle qui comportait deux douches.

Ainsi l'excuse fut toute trouvée. Nous y étions enfin et je fermai la porte à clef, impatient. Je m'approchai ensuite de lui au fur et à mesure qu'il reculait, jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve coincé contre une des cabines. Je mis mes mains sur son torse, le faisant sourire, d'un sourire carnassier et putain, excitant.

Tout en soulevant son t-shirt, je faisais courir mes mains sur son torse, dessinai le contour de ses muscles, faisant apparaître ce que je reconnus être une lueur de désir dans ses prunelles émeraude.

Il était tellement beau dans ces moments-là, le visage déformé par le plaisir, les yeux mi-clos … Je fis passer son t-shirt au-dessus de sa tête et le fit valser à l'autre bout de la pièce, m'attaquant aux tétons déjà durcis de mon amant. A genoux, je fis passer le bout de ma langue sur l'un des deux, prenant l'autre entre mon pouce et mon index, je le faisais gémir, la bosse proéminente dans son pantalon pouvait le confirmer.

Je fis subir le même traitement à son autre téton, tout en caressant son dos avec mon autre main, le rapprochant de plus en plus de moi. Je sentais son érection se frotter contre mon torse, et je gémis contre le sien. Après quelques minutes dans la même position je décidai d'accélérer les choses …

Le sortant de sa torpeur je le pris par la main pour l'entraîner vers l'une des douches, vérifiant d'abord que la porte était bien fermée à clef, ne désirant pas voir apparaître Valary ou qui que ce soit d'autre. J'observai Matt se déshabiller du coin de l'œil, encore une fois émerveillé par son corps magnifique.

« Tu aimes ce que tu vois ? Me dit-il, avec un clin d'œil.

- Assez oui …

- Assez, c'est tout ? Murmura-t-il, l'air faussement vexé. »

Et la seconde d'après il m'avait entraîné avec lui sous la douche, l'eau chaude ruisselant sur nos deux corps nus, sa tête nichée au creux de mon cou, le parsemant de baisers mouillés.

Il se saisit de ma virilité et entama de lents mouvements de va-et-vient, me faisant gémir doucement. Je déposai quelques baisers derrière le lobe de son oreille, endroit sensible à en juger par l'accélération des mouvements sur mon sexe tendus et à ses doux gémissements contre mon cou. Je ne voulais pas juste le baiser vulgairement, mais lui faire l'amour à ma façon.

J'écartai donc sa main de ma virilité, avant de ne plus pouvoir me contrôler et passai mes bras autour de son cou pour l'embrasser tendrement, le baiser devenant de plus en plus incontrôlable au fil des minutes. Nos langues tourbillonnaient en parfaite harmonie, son haleine fraîche se mêlant à la mienne, mélange de cigarette et de Jack Daniels. Il dût cependant arrêter le baiser pour pouvoir reprendre sa respiration, sa bouche se fendant en un sourire magnifique, faisant apparaître par la même occasion ses adorables fossettes. Il rougit, me voyant le déshabiller ainsi du regard, avant de me plaquer contre le mur, de s'agenouiller, et de me prendre dans sa bouche, sans détacher son regard du mien.

Je frissonnai de plaisir, et dus lâcher son regard pour laisser ma tête retomber en arrière, le plaisir ayant complètement prit possession de mon corps et la vision de Matt, sa bouche autour de mon érection faillit me faire venir. J'avais rêvé de ce moment tellement de fois, que des discrètes larmes de bonheur se mirent à couler le long de mes joues et je m'empressai de les essuyer du revers de la main. Matt m'avalait goulûment tout en pompant la base et en malaxant mes testicules avec son autre main, et c'en fût trop, après quelques minutes je me déversai en longues giclées au fond de sa gorge et il avala sans broncher, comme s'il s'agissait d'une sucrerie exquise. Pantelant contre le mur, je reprenais ma respiration.

« Alors, tu penses toujours que je suis « assez » beau ? Me dit-il, avec ce que je perçut être une lueur de défi dans ses yeux.

- Mmmm, tu montes d'un niveau je dirais … Juste « beau » Lui lançai-je avec un clin d'œil, sachant que ça ne lui plairait pas.

- On verra si après ça tu changes d'avis … Murmura-t-il au creux de mon oreille avant de me soulever et de me plaquer un peu plus contre le mur alors que je reprenais toujours ma respiration, et j'enroulai les jambes autour de sa taille par reflexe, créant une légère friction entre nos deux sexes, nous faisant tous deux gémir.

Matt mit deux doigts dans sa bouche et une fois ces derniers mouillés de salive, il les dirigea vers mon entrée avant d'en pousser un, suivi d'un deuxième, me faisant grogner de plaisir et je m'empalai sur ses doigts avec de légers mouvements de hanches alors que Matt était à la recherche de ma prostate, qu'il trouva sans trop d'efforts, me faisant pousser un cri qu'il s'empressa d'étouffer avec un long baiser.

Il recommença plusieurs fois, me faisant toujours crier de plaisir dans sa bouche, avant de juger que j'étais prêt.

- Je n'ai vraiment pas envie de te faire mal comme hier soir …

- On est chez toi j'te signale ! Y'a pas de lubrifiant ici ?

- Attends, je crois que Val l'a planqué là, deux petites secondes. Et il retira ses doigts de mon antre bouillante, sortit de la douche et passa sa main sur une étagère trop haute pour lui avant de faire tomber un lubrifiant par terre qu'il s'empressa de ramasser avant de se remettre sous l'eau chaude.

Il enduit son sexe tendu de lubrifiant avant de me reprendre dans ses bras et de me planquer contre le mur, pour diriger sa virilité vers mon entrée et enfin la pénétrer avec douceur, nichant sa tête dans mon cou pour gémir doucement. La douleur que je ressentais fit très vite place au plaisir, et je suppliai Matt d'accélérer ses mouvements, ce qu'il fit avec joie, nos grognements emplissant la pièce.

Un coup à la porte de la salle de bain stoppa Matt qui se mit à paniquer.

« Qui c'est ?

- Vous en faites pas c'est moi, Zack.

Depuis le coup à la porte, je retenais ridiculement ma respiration. J'avalai donc une grande goulée d'air chaud, sous le regard interrogateur de mon amant.

Zacky reprit la parole, en chuchotant cette fois :

- Faites moins de bruit, parce que si Val arrive vous êtes mal … Très mal.

- De … Comment tu … D'accord.

- Allez j'y vais moi. Et Matt …

J'arrêtai de bouger, et attendais le pire (comme par exemple que Zacky dise à Matt que je lui avait tout dit et parce qu'il était au courant depuis le début que j'étais amoureux du chanteur).

- … J'suis pas aussi con que les autres tu sais.

Je bénis mentalement mon meilleur ami et souris à Matt, qui apparemment avait gobé l'explication de Zacky. Et sans rien ajouter, ce dernier fit demi-tour et descendit les escaliers.

Putain on a vraiment eu chaud là. Me dit Matt, les cheveux en bataille, avec son sourire en coin. Je lui souris, pris sa tête entre mes mains, et l'attirait vers moi pour déposer un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres avant de murmurer :

- Allez, on ferait mieux de se laver avant que quelqu'un ne se doute de quelque chose, hop, file !

Il sortir de ma cabine de douche en rigolant avant de se diriger vers la sienne et de se laver en silence, et je fis de même.


	6. Chapter 6

**Matt POV**

J'étais dans ma chambre, en train de me préparer et de réfléchir à ce Brian et moi faisions. J'avais fait bon nombre de folies dans ma vie, mais celle-là surpassait les autres. Même si j'aurais voulu arrêter, je n'aurais pas pu. J'avais vraiment l'impression que quelque chose d'autre se passait entre Brian et moi. Et j'aimais ça, vraiment. Quelques fois j'avais même l'impression d'être mieux avec lui qu'avec Val. Val… Qu'est-ce que j'étais en train de lui faire vivre ? Je chassai rapidement ces pensées de mon esprit en entendant quelqu'un toquer à la porte de ma chambre. « Ça ne doit pas être Brian, vu qu'il met toujours deux heures pour se préparer … »

Mais en ouvrant la porte, je trouvai une Val souriante. Pas d'un sourire « normal » mais plutôt d'un sourire « j'ai quelque chose derrière la tête ». Elle mit ses mains sur mon torse et me fit reculer, claquant la porte de la chambre d'un simple coup de pied, me fit m'allonger et commença à parsemer mon torse de baisers.

« Val, on n'a pas le temps …

Mais si …

Je rendis les armes et la laissait faire. Elle s'attarda quelques minutes sur mon torse, titillant mes tétons du bout de sa langue avant de descendre plus bas. Ses doigts fins dessinaient les contours de mes muscles, et je frissonnai. Elle descendit encore plus bas pour défaire ma ceinture et je l'aidai à me retirer mon jean pour l'envoyer valser à l'autre bout de la pièce. Elle joua avec l'élastique de mon boxer, visiblement satisfaite de voir la bosse qu'elle avait provoqué au travers de celui-ci. Elle s'était visiblement lassée de ce petit jeu puisqu'elle baissa mon caleçon, très lentement, mais s'arrêta au niveau de mes genoux. Elle détacha soudain ses cheveux blonds et parfaitement lissés malgré la queue de cheval qu'elle avait gardée toute la journée, avant de les rattacher en un chignon désordonné et de se pencher vers ma demi-érection, un sourire carnassier sur les lèvres. Tout en prenant soin que mon regard soit toujours encré dans le sien, elle se baissa et passa un long coup de langue sur toute la longueur de mon sexe. Par reflexe, ma main trouva ses cheveux je me mis à les caresser, l'encourageant à continuer, mais elle passait des coups de langue furtifs, contente de me voir dans cet état. Elle attendit que je laisse tomber ma tête en arrière pour me prendre brutalement dans sa bouche et sa gorge, me faisant crier de surprise et de plaisir. Elle rigola de son rire cristallin et continua, l'intensité de ses va-et-vient ne faiblissait pas et j'étais proche de la jouissance, quand elle s'arrêta brusquement. Ne comprenant pas son soudain changement de comportement, je levai la tête, et j'eus envie de m'enterrer six pieds sous terre. Brian était dans l'encadrement de la porte, visiblement gêné mais je décelai dans ses yeux une lueur de colère. Valary, elle, était rouge de honte et essaya de balbutier quelques mots.

« De.. Dé… Désolée que tu nous ai surpris dans … cette position …

Oh, c'est pas grave ça. Bon j'y vais, on se voit après. Dit-il d'un air très détendu, trop détendu. Ne … Tardez pas. Ajouta-t-il quelques secondes plus tard, faisant un clin d'œil à Val.

Intérieurement, je ris. Je savais exactement ce que Brian pensait. Il devait sûrement être en colère et jaloux, mais la dernière phrase qu'il avait dit à ma femme et la manière avec laquelle il le lui avait dit laissait voir ce qu'il pensait. En tout cas moi, je le voyait. Il devait sûrement se moquer d'elle, d'un air « je fais ce que je veux avec lui, quand je veux, où je veux, et des choses qu'il ne fera jamais avec toi », et d'un côté il avait raison. Sauf que ce n'était pas aussi simple … Valary interrompit mes réfléxions en se levant.

On reprendra ce soir … Je doute que ce soit le moment idéal. Me dit-elle tout en me déposant un furtif baiser sur les lèvres.

Je lui sourit et attendis qu'elle ferme la porte derrière pour me lever. Tout en me rhabillant, je pensai à Brian et à ce que cette soirée allait encore nous réserver …


End file.
